Pain
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: 686 words for why Jason has a headache, its name is Clay. Set circa season 1. Prompt: What if Clay needs his wisdom teeth pulled out, so we get drugged Clay, clingy, crying over silly things, hugging Jase and Trent; while Sonny films it all. (Requested by allyhope). Written for my 2019 Summer Prompt Challenge on Ao3.


686 words for why Jason has a headache, its name is Clay. Set circa season 1.

Prompt: What if Clay needs his wisdom teeth pulled out, so we get drugged Clay, clingy, crying over silly things, hugging Jase and Trent; while Sonny films it all. (Requested by allyhope).

Written for my 2019 Summer Prompt Challenge on Ao3.

* * *

**Pain  
**

"How did this happen?" Jason gestured widely toward the scrunched up ball of SEAL that was occupying his couch.

Emma shrugged, "Trent brought him, said he'd suffered enough, and left." She pursed her lips, "I called Ray, who said he'd call Sonny."

"And Sonny?" Jason held a hand to his head.

"Texted me he was running late." Emma scrunched up her face, "I think that's what it said anyway. It was really just a jumble of letters and emojis."

Jason groaned, ran a hand through his hair, "Still doesn't explain why Mikey's hands are covered in band aids." The aforementioned 12 year old was pouting in the kitchen as his mother rinsed his fingers with antiseptic.

"Trent said we had to change the gauze in his mouth every two hours." Emma quirked her hip to the side, hands moving to meet said hips in a true teenage stereotype, "I didn't know Clay would bite him."

A groan of dissent, or pain, rose from the mound of blankets and pillows. Jason glared at his youngest teammate, "Don't think just because you're tranqued that we won't be discussing the fact that you didn't tell me you were having surgery." There was a faint whine. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Did you adopt him or something while I wasn't looking?" Emma's arms went out wide. Jason did not appreciate her mirroring his gestures. "He's like, almost 30, shouldn't he have had his wisdom teeth out ages ago."

There was another grunt, a whine, and a word that sounded vaguely like 'Africa.'

"They have dentists in Africa." Emma smacked at Clay's shoulders. Illiciting more whines.

Jason lad her further from the couch, because apparently he had adopted Clay and Emma was now acting like an annoyed younger sibling. Complete with mocking facial expressions.

"Davis and Trent only reviewed his medical records a few months ago." Jason's forehead creased. "The important question is how Clay convinced them not to tell me." Emma rolled her eyes.

Jason was about to send her off to check on Mikey when the doorbell rang. Emma pulled it open with a huff, "Now you show up?!"

"Wow, that may be the coldest warm welcome I have ever heard." Sonny drawled as he stepped inside. He tipped his hat to Jason, "What's this about Blondie having surgery?"

"Wisdom teeth," Jason raised a brow and his hands, "He didn't tell you either?" Sonny shook his head. "He's running triples the second he's better."

Emma scoffed, "As if. You'll give to his pouting and forget." Sonny snorted as Jason's mouth dropped open.

"I will not!" Jason finally said. Sonny slipped past him to enter the living room as Jason attempted to win an argument about Clay being his favorite child.

Sonny took one look at the pile of pathetic on the couch and sat down smack in the middle, phone already out and camera recording.

"Sonny!" The muffled whine was accompanied by flailing arms and legs. Sonny chuckled as Clay squirmed beneath him. "Mean!"

"You're not suppose to attack the defenseless Uncle Sonny," Mikey leveled a disappointed eyebrow quirk on Sonny.

Sonny looked pointedly at the kid's taped up hands, "From the photos Brock sent of Trent's place, I am merely a preventative measure."

Mikey snorted, hand moving to his mouth as he tried not to laugh. Clay whined, low and long, as his limbs dropped back to the couch.

Sonny ruffled the blond's hair, "How bout you get him an icepack, Mikey?" Clay's face was a little bruised, which from what Sonny recalled was not standard. "You really have the shittiest luck huh, Spenser?"

"Given he's drooling blood on my couch? I think no." Jason grumbled as he entered the room, sans daughter. "I'm pretty sure I'm winning that prize."

"Brock sent me some pics of Trent's couch, boss, you're getting off easy." Sonny held up his phone and Jason grimaced at the photos.

Jason dragged a hand down his face, "I was gone two days. Two days!"

Sonny grinned, "Happy anniversary, boss." He patted the lump beneath him, "Hope you like your gift." Clay groaned.

* * *

Reviews Appreciated!


End file.
